The Torture of Rock Lee
by Lostmydragon
Summary: Lee is tired from training, but unknown to him he was watched the whole time and is captured, but what do his captors want with him? surprise ending. something i've been wanting to do for a while


_Another random idea from the twisted mind of LMD_

_(disclaimer: Naruto. me. no. own! if i did this would have happened at Lee's first appreance)_

* * *

**The Torture of Rock Lee**

Lee was training on his own as Gai was on a mission without him. He was on the outskirts of the village punching his usual upright log which was dented in several places from over use.

"There he is, and lucky us he's alone." Hissed a voice in a nearby tree.

"This will be easier than we hoped" chuckled another voice.

"Will we take him now?" the first voice asked.

"No, wait until he's finshed, if he's tired he'll be easier to abduct." The two voices chuckled to themselves and from the shadows the two shadows watched Lee train.

Several hours later Lee finally stopped training as the sun was starting to set.

"Ha! Gai sensei would be so proud." He said to himself as he wiped his face with a towel before starting the walk back towards the village. Back in the tree one shadow nudged the other.

"Wake up he's finished, lets go before he gets back to the village." The second shadow snorted as sleep was disturbed.

"Right lets go!" the two shadows ran silently ahead of Lee in the branches overhead. They took up positions on either side of the path and waited for him to come within range. Lee was whistling to himself as he walked down the path.

"NOW!" one shadow shouted and both jumped down from the trees. Before Lee could react they where on top of him, literally, one had landed on his shoulders forcing him to the ground while the other brandished cable ties and quickly zip-locked his hands and feet together, his mouth was duck taped and a bag was thrown over his head. He struggled but to no avail he was captured. He felt himself being lifted and carried off, for how long or how far he didn't know but at some stage he blacked out.

When he awoke he was tied to a chair, his arms tied behind him and feet to the chair legs. The bag was ripped from his head. The room was dark except for a lone bulb casting a faint pool of light around him and his chair.

"Who are you!?" he demanded to the shadows, the only answer was chuckles of two distinct voices. Squinting into the darkness he could see a table filled with instruments of torture and two outlines of his captors.

"That is something you don't need to know…" one voice said.

"Torture me all you want, I will tell you nothing!" Lee said bravely

"It's not information we want, Lee…" said the second outline stepping towards the table and lifting something which glinted dully in the poor light.

"Then what do you want?" Lee was suddenly afraid.

"Don't worry Lee-kun this will be over quickly" said the second voice and wheeled a small cart just into the pool of light, on it was a pot with a strange smell coming from it.

"Hold him!" the voice commanded

"Hai!" the first outline moved behind him and gripped his head tightly. Lee tried to struggle but was held tightly by the one behind him. The second shadow got a small stick and stirred the contents of the pot before lifting some of the gloop on to the stick.

"It would be better if you don't fight us Lee-kun" the second shadow stepped into the light.

"Sakura-chan!?" Lee gasped

"Hold still!" Sakura ordered and smeared the wax on lees eyebrows.

"AAGHGHGHGHGH!!" she pressed on the strips of cloth but before she pulled them off Lee started struggling madly so she couldn't grab the strips.

"Ino hold him!"

"I'm trying!" shouted the blond, Finally Ino got him in a head lock and Sakura grabbed the strips and pulled.

(RRRRRRIIIIIPPPPPPPP)

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Lee screamed loudly, birds flew from their perches on the roof, Kiba and Akamaru across town pricked up their ears and in distant Sand Village the Kazekage looked up from his paper work at his brother.

"You hear something?"

"Nope" Kankuro answered, Gaara shrugged and when back to work.

Lee whimpered and tears came to his eyes.

"you missed some" said Ino still holding his head.

"hmmm, this is a job for tweezers!"

"NOOO!" After a almost epic battle of head shaking and random plucking the two girls where triumphant, Lee's eyebrows where now a normal size and shape. Lee was in tears.

"No More! No More!" the girls released the poor boy outside, he run away from the two fingering his red and sore forehead where his big eyebrows used to be.

Ino and Sakura shook hands at their success.

"So when will we tackle the hair?"

"Give him a week to drop his guard again." Ino replied and both girls grinned evilly.

* * *

_Hands up who's been wanting to do that!!! nice twist eh?_

_Hee hee read and review please and thank you!_


End file.
